Falling Hard
by EternallySky
Summary: Just who did Namine kiss that night if it wasn't Roxas? One-Shot.


****************

********

_Re-edited 7-27-10 _

********

BEFORE YOU READ!

********

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and technically I don't own the plot either.

I read a _Blue Blood _novel by _Melissa De La Cruz _(Her books are awesome!)And I saw a couple of chapters I wanted to see in Kh version. It's similar to the ball scene if you read the book, _Masquerade _but it's not because i twisted it so it could be an one-shot with an ending. ******************It's not written word to word.**

_5 : 1 3 p m_

Naminé just came home to get ready for The Masquerade Ball. The Masquerade Ball was for the top prestigious family of old royal blood that kept the city or most of the companies running. This time the committee went over the top spending the most for the best that was strictly for the committee's only. Special committee events like this are where you dress like you were in the Mayflower or Plymouth period in wealth.

Her mansion was very old where most of the rooms were locked and the furniture was covered in blankets even though she might come from a prestigious family their fortune ended after some complications. She and her grandmother with a couple of maids and butlers were the only people who lived here but now she's the last one of her bloodline. With all others gone it makes Naminé only a tad lonelier inside since she didn't get to know all of them well. Recently her grandmother has past away because she was ill and too old for her body to fight it off. Her grandfather is somewhere out there but was exiled out of the committee.

In her room where the wallpaper was Twilight Town and the ceiling a night sky color with clouds, stars, and a heart moon lay above her bed. Dropping off her stuff a maid in her early 40's came to tell her "The ball starts in 2 hours." turning around she sighed.

"I don't own any ball gowns." She doesn't own anything girly in her closet just her jeans and t-shirts or her uniform for school. Naminé wasn't exactly the most popular because she dresses in layers of clothing since she's very self-conscious but she was content with having only 2 best friends it's all she asks for.

"Check your mother's room I think she would have ball gowns for these occasions." Aerith Gainsborough. Her mother was someone who drifts between life and non-death. Left in a comatose state at the hospital's best room she sleeps with a ghost smile. A year after Naminé was born she went into a coma suffering from depression when her husband, Zack Fair had died. Taking care of a baby and depression could make you rest for years; you could wake up at any time.

In her grandmothers will she is to be under the maids and butlers supervision to take care of her. Following the maid to her mother's room in nervous excitement on the third floor of the house she enters the room to see the room wasn't like she imagined it to be.

There were no cobwebs in the corners or layers of dust invading the room but silhouettes of light dancing in the room. The room looked very warm with a vase full of lilies on a small round table and spring colors all around the room. The only two rooms with color as the rest of the mansion looked like a museum.

Reaching to a walk in closet she flipped through clothes to find a black bag with the double-C logo. Laying it on the bed she unzipped it slowly her breathe caught in her throat with sparkling eyes. Holding it up to the light she saw a gold dress with a tight, strapless corset bodice able to hug her figure nicely and a skirt that had layers of fabric ending above her knees. Holding it against her body she had a feeling it would fit.

They decided the balls theme was a masquerade as she slipped on a simple white mask that covered her whole face except her eyes that held designs of a single silver wing on her right eye where the end tip of the wing flowed down to her nose and curled.

_7 : 1 0 p m_

Standing at top of the grand staircase entrance to the ball room she captured the attention of everybody with awe-struck eyes with one pair of cerulean eyes never taking enough of her sight. She was wearing her mothers dress the same one she wore when she was 16 to the ball. Who would have ever thought that under the layers of clothes lay a goddess?

Walking to her table she looked around only to lock eyes with Roxas Strife. It made her heart beat in excitement because she caught him staring at _her_. He didn't have his mask on yet and he was the most popular boy with his sister standing next to his side, Xion. She didn't like her at all. She tortured her and she was very jealous when it comes to her brother's attention.

They locked eyes for 3 seconds before she sat down thanking god she had a mask on and didn't see her blush. She heard the announcements of that were only for the top hierarchy of the committee, they were to represent their family and lead the first dance of the ball.

The speaker began.

"Sora Hikari known as Roxas Strife." Each person took on their ancesors name on which they most resemble as basically their surnames. Namine's was Kairi Gainsborough her mom's great, great, and so on grandmother but since there not at the top anymore she wasn't called.

"Aqua Utau known as Xion Strife." Short styled hair with the same eyes as Roxas she was wearing a thin silk ball gown that was lilac white and clears as the ocean that caught the attention of many until Namine arrived.

"Selphie Tilmitt known as Olette Leonhart." Olette and Naminé were getting close by now that she considers her as my 3rd best friend. She wore a silk dress of the darkest green that could be seen black from afar with a low neckline showing the right amount of cleavage but stopped before being obscene. Small diamond crystals that embellished against the fabric twinkled like the starry night.

"Lea Kounestu known as Axel Rai." He lives up to his name that's for sure, Kounestu means pyro in Japanese.

"Terra Kurai known as Riku Kuro" The ever so cool and collected Riku stood up and bowed. There were rumors of him having a crush on Xion.

On the dance floor Roxas was dancing with his sister Xion as Olette takes Riku's hand while Axel bows to Larxene. More and more gather but they stood out because they still don't have their masks on.

Sitting at her table by herself she started to think. She didn't really want to be here but she guessed she had to represent her family since her grandmother would want that. She could feel Xion's taunting smirk aimed at her teasing her that she couldn't get this, that she was worthless, she would always be superior to her.

Glaring at her with glossy eyes she went up and walk towards the outside garden patio. Feeling the gentle night breeze play with her hair she inhaled the clean air that welcomed her, the garden around the patio was beautiful and in the distance she could see a fountain where the water squirts out of two Keyblades that cross, the Kingdom Key and Way to Dawn.

Hands folded neatly in front of her she began the small walk to the fountain marveling the views around her. Living in the city means there isn't much nature you could just walk around. She sat at one of the benches around the fountain the one where it's the farthest from the ball room. Back facing the ball room she stared at the fountain with the scene of Xion smirking on her mind replaying it over.

Even if she was to represent her family she wanted to come for _someone_. She wanted to see Roxas again. As much as she hates to admit it she fell for him hard even when they don't even know each other well. They have a couple of classes together where he was told to work with her but that was all for Xion would kill her if otherwise. Every time she saw Roxas though something inside of her flutters like she was sprouting wings.

She didn't notice someone followed her out back now leaning against the fountain. It's funny how they come when she looks like a goddess. He was wearing a black silk mask that only covered his eyes and mouth that most of the guys were wearing. She felt attraction towards him and something familiar stirring inside her but she was being cautious. It was dark but she could see spikes sticking out everywhere with the ball room illuminating from behind.

His eyes though were something she could never lose sight of. There so cerulean that they almost blended in with the night sky.

"Don't like parties?" Finally getting her attention he smiled in success.

"It's not my scene. I never know what to do or say."

"Me too, all you do is dance and drink." She was wondering why he was speaking to her.

"Then why come? You could have chosen not to." He was right; she came for a chance to see Roxas. Why was he so interested in her?

"Honestly, I came to see a boy."

"What boy?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"It doesn't matter. It's just complicated."

"Now, now is that really the truth?" His eyes were looking past the excuses for the real answer.

"He's… not interested in me." Finally giving in to those eyes, thinking about the relationship between Roxas and Xion it could never work, Xion probably told Roxas to stay away from her and either way she's just invisible to him.

"Why do you think that?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I just know it."

"You might be surprised." Looking back at him she didn't see him inching closer to her face.

"Surprise me" She whispered softly. She swore she saw those eyes before up close.

In response he lifted her mask until her soft lips were exposed, leaning down he covered it with his mouth. She never really kissed anyone before, this was her first kiss and as inexperience as she was she kissed back.

The kiss felt like it was urgent but was still gentle of passion. Closing her eyes she could kiss him forever. Then it stopped. Opening her eyes and standing up she looked around to see he wasn't here anymore. Her mask was still on her face.

_Was that real? _

"Hey!" She turned around to see Xion. Her mask was a stunning princess Indian headdress with make-up and face paint.

"Have you seen my brother anywhere?" She was upset to see that her brother had gone off to who knows where after they finished dancing and was looking everywhere for him.

Before Naminé could even answer, Roxas materialized right by Xion's side with a headdress like Xion with face paint.

"I'm right here don't start crying now." Roxas said with a smile on his lips.

"Hey Naminé" His smile reached his eyes after saying her name.

"Hi Roxas" Didn't she saw those eyes less then 2 minutes ago? Naminé thought.

"Come on Roxie the fireworks are about to start." Xion said tugging on his sleeve towards the door. Xion doesn't want Roxas to even be talking to her let alone see her.

Finally seeing them gone she took off her mask and smoothed out the gown heading towards the room so she could go home. Namine was tired and confused and didn't want to stay any longer and decided to leave.

Walking on the grand staircase towards the entrance she was shock to see Roxas standing up there looking like he was waiting for her. He was alone and looking at her with out his headdress.

"Have a good night Roxas." Smiling she waved instead of standing there and looking like a fool.

"You too Naminé." He looked like he wanted to say something else.

Hands on the door ready to push, her hand were stopped before she could. Looking down at the person's hand it was none other then Roxas who stopped her.

"Say Naminé can I ask you a question?" Roxas said with a nervous smile.

"Sure."

"Have you ever… umm fallen in love with someone you don't even know?" The Roxas Strife was blushing as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah I have." Admitting it to her crush wasn't easy as she turns red.

"Oh…Well thanks for answering." She was looking down at his hand around hers.

"S-Sorry." Seeing Roxas blush, Naminé wanted to melt right then and there.

"Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Quickly letting go he turned the other way around to find Xion before she thinks he was ditching her. Technically he was but he prefers it to be sneaking.

* * *

_N e x t D a y_

Naminé didn't know who kissed her that night or if she was just dreaming but after seeing Roxas that night she believed it because she was in that situation.

Walking towards school she could hear someone running behind her.

"Wait! Hey Naminé! Wait up!" She turned around to find the voice belonged to Roxas who caught up to her now panting.

"O-oh sorry… I didn't know." She was surprise to see him walking with her actually talking to her. He didn't start paying attention to her until the ball besides academics.

"Anyways I thought it would be nice to walk and talk with you." Hands folded behind his back he was looking up towards the sky.

She nodded but they continue to walk in silence.

"So did you enjoy the ball?" Roxas wanted to break the silence, he never really liked it.

"Yeah I did, you?"

"It was actually the best night of my life." He chuckled lightly.

"Whys that?" Maybe he would know who kissed her.

"Because I got to be someone else for the night and kiss someone pretty who fell in love with me at first sight." Roxas winked at Namine.

"W-what did she look like?" She was stuttering because that sounded like an awful a lot like her.

"Well she wore a white mask with one silver wing on her right eye. I knew who she was, but she didn't know who I was." She stopped walking and looked down. _Did I actually kiss him?_

"And we kissed like this." He lifted her chin up to bring his lips down to her soft ones. It was like the scene around them changed to last night where the kiss was urgent but gentle with passion. He broke off the kiss to say more.

"She didn't like going to party's but she wanted to see a boy. Do you know who?" Finally seeing where he's going she replied.

"Yeah I did she wanted to meet someone by the name of Sora Hikari." A small smile threatening to go ear to ear played on her lips.

"So we have a match." Cupping her face he kissed her again this time more slow and affectionate that would leave both of them wanting more. They would take awhile now to get to school.

* * *

Okay if you think I'll serious get introuble because of copyright then please tell me so I can remove it, I don't need to get sued.

Please Review.


End file.
